fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliott Meyer
Elliott Meyer is a main character in The Powerpuff Girls, the somewhat incompetent mayor of Townsville. Before Season 1 Elliott Meyer decided to run for mayor because of the high crime rate in Townsville. He wanted to become their superhero, mainly for the fame. Meyer employed Melanie Reenie as his Chief of Staff until she was fired for selling secrets to the press. Sarah Bellum was hired as her replacement. Meyer won the election, and he later admitted to stealing the election. Season 1 Meyer's inauguration took place the same day that Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup decided to sneak out of their basement to explore the outside world. He was set up for assassination by the "higher power", and was saved by Blossom. Meyer thanked her and her sisters by introducing them to the crowd and naming them as Townsville protectors, The Powerpuff Girls. His Chief of Staff, Sarah Bellum, expressed her opposition to using the girls to fight crime, but Meyer remained insistent, believing that it would be forgivable to break a few laws if it saved lives. He discussed the matter with John Utonium, Kathleen Keane, and Tyler Osborn in his office, where they agreed to test the girls against the Amoeba Boys. After the girls proved themselves capable, Meyer had Sarah install a phone in Utonium's house. His press secretary, Tom Seaton requested to use his computer to download some files, but Sarah because suspicious when the computer appeared untouched. Melanie Reenie came to his office to inform him that Seaton was working with The Representative. She gave him lemonade before leaving. The next day, he called Reenie back into his office to thank her for helping them capture Seaton. As well, against Sarah Bellum's wishes, he offered the position of "special adviser" for Reenie and even pardoned her for her crimes. When Sarah expressed her opposition, Meyer ignored her. As the days passed, Meyer continued to ignore Sarah, even giving her dirty looks and interrupting her. Sarah suspected Reenie of more illegal activity. Meyer invited Utonium and Osborn to discuss the criminal activity in Townsville. Only Osborn came, and he was disappointed to have to repeat common knowledge. After speaking with Blossom over the phone, Osborn learned what Reenie did with The Representative and tried to arrest her, but Meyer verbally and physically defended her, reminded everyone in the room about the pardon. Some time later, Blossom dropped into his office in order to get his opinion on Buttercup's insistence that she go undercover on a double date with Justin Bradley. Meyer sympathized with her adolescent emotions, but also acknowledged her duty as a Powerpuff Girls and decided not to pick a side in the debate. Meyer later called Pokey Oaks Kindergarten about a hostage situation at First National Bank and later called a PST meeting where Reenie announced her plan to infiltrate the Gangreen Gang and Tyler Osborn suspended the Powerpuff Girls from fighting crime. Meyer was disappointed with the suspension of the Powerpuff Girls, but looked forward to some quiet time nonetheless. Blossom, however, had gotten suspended from school for fighting with Buttercup and had come to Meyer's office for advice. Once again, she blamed her sisters, and Meyer surprisingly told her she had a good point, but also said her sisters had good points as well. He told her to lead by example and also not to worry about the suspension. That evening, Utonium called a PST meeting where he suggested sending the girls in against a sociopath living in the hills outside of Townsville so that they would come back as a team or not at all. Meyer reluctantly agreed to the plan. Meyer and the rest of the PST planned the mission meticulously and also planned to keep it hidden from Osborn. Osborn quickly caught wind of it and after talking to both Keane and Utonium, he came to the capitol angry to demand to know where the girls were from Meyer. Meyer and Sarah Bellum, however, decided to outright lie and crack jokes until Osborn left his office, swearing he would get a warrant against him of obstruction of justice. After the success of the Lumpkins mission, Meyer invited Osborn to his office to talk about revoking the girls' suspension. Osborn was resistant, pointing out that Lumpkins was already out on bail, but Meyer finally got him admit that the girls had done well and to agree to test the girls out with a simple protection mission for a woman named Bridget Kay. After the girls had been successfully reinstated, Kathleen Keane went to his house in the middle of the night for advice, but found him returning home drunk after a night on the town. She still sought his advice and admitted she was jealous of Melanie Reenie. Meyer, however, deduced that she was actually jealous of Utonium because he had the happiness that she wanted and she didn't think he deserved it. Keane decided that his explanation made sense and confronted Utonium the following morning. The next day, Melanie Reenie caught up with Meyer to confirm if he was going over the budget with Sarah on the following day. Meyer admitted he couldn't remember, admitted also that he didn't even know what he was doing that day. Reenie left him when she spotted Sarah. The following day, as Sarah went over the budget with Meyer, Sarah suddenly revealed her insecurity about being too cautious. She left as if she weren't as prepared as Reenie to handle tough decisions and offered to resign. Meyer immediately refused to accept it, point out all of the necessary things that come from being cautious. Sarah thanks him for the advice and left. That night, Meyer called the Powerpuff Girls in to intervene on behalf of he buddy Stavros Stanisopoulos, who felt cheated when his business partner Bruno Johnson broke their contract. The Powerpuff Girls went and retrieved Bruno, who claimed he was in the right breaking the contract because it was no longer beneficial for him. Meyer proudly proclaimed he had a law degree and went to view the contract. He returned some minutes later claiming they were both wrong for signing such a stupid deal before pointing out that the notary never stamped it, making it null and void. Over-identifying with the situation, Blossom immediately left to give Justin her answer to his proposal. With Melanie Reenie having left Townsville, Meyer spent the following two weeks returning to his regular schedule of doing nothing and pretending to do everything. He continued to call regular PST meetings in order to work in deciphering the images found in the Book of Bakamin, and even gave photocopies to the interns to see if they could come up with anything. With no avail, Meyer was surprised when Kathleen Keane recognized the symbols at first glace as belonging to a druid sect from the middle ages that worship a demon and sought to bring him into this world. Just them, Reese Baum arrived and offered a solution to imminent summoning at Millennium Park in exchange for Utonium's Chemical X. The following day, without telling Sarah, Meyer attended the Townsville High School prom, knowing that Priscilla Moore was likely to drop in. When Roger Hillenburg took the gym hostage and separated everyone in groups, Meyer found himself int he same room with Bubbles, Lucas Neuwirth, and Brooklyn Tanner. Meyer conversed with their hostage taker, allowing Lucas and Brooklyn to slip out unnoticed. Meyer was liberated when Bubbles and Buttercup successfully took out all the hostage takers. Some days later, Meyer called Osborn to inform him that Tom Seaton had been spotted at a strip club called OZ downtown. When asked how he knew, Meyer grew defensive. Osborn ignored it and called the Powerpuff Girls to capture him. Later that evening, he called together a PST meeting on Kathleen Keane's behalf, where she insisted that the demon threat be taken seriously. Suddenly, the girls crashed the meeting, demanding to know everything that PST had been keeping a secret from them, including the Gangreen Gang. Utonium agreed to explain everything before relenting that they had no choice but to give into Reese Baum's demand for the Chemical X. The following day, after Utonium gave Reese the promised vial of Chemical X, Meyer convened a PST meeting in which Reese came and told everyone she was pleased with the vial and gave them the counter-spell for Xavier's barrier. She also agreed to give up the higher power, but only if Utonium came alone, which Keane refused but Utonium agreed to. Later on into the night, Tyler Osborn called Meyer from Millennium Park in order to ensure that he was ready with the counter-spell. Meyer assured him everything was on standby. He and Sarah began the counter-spell, but Osborn called angrily to tell them it wasn't working. Meyer came up with the bright idea to gather all of the staff at the capitol building in the courtyard. Sarah reluctantly accepted the idea and gathered everyone. Meyer ordered them to chant or else they would be fired, and with Sarah insistence that he wasn't kidding, the staff chanted in unison, which worked to counter the barrier, allowing Osborn and the Powerpuff Girls to stop the ritual. Season 2 Sometime in the following month, Meyer began watching gymnastics, specifically a competition of girls age 12 to 15. When Sarah Bellum found it, she became worried and ordered Meyer to stop watching it. Sarah later had to confiscate his cell phone when she caught him watching it during a PST meeting. Meyer decided to rebel back and bought a TV and cable subscription for his office. Sarah, although angry, relented and allowed Meyer to watch the interview with the local champion, River Kubelik, since he missed the final competition. At the end of the interview, Sarah ordered Meyer to pause the TV and look at the picture in River's locket of her deceased older sister Flower. Meyer was shocked to see a picture of Blossom. Meyer called a PST meeting the next day in which John Utonium was made to explain. He explained that he stole Flower's body from the morgue and used it to create new life in the form of Blossom. Meyer defended Utonium when Osborn suggested prosecuting him for stealing her body. Meyer also suggested that he speak with the Kubelik family, but Utonium said he would handle it. Later, Sarah told Meyer she would accompany Utonium due to her lack of trust in him. Shorty thereafter, Meyer called the Powerpuff Girls immediately upon getting word that Jeremy had been spotted at Andros Mall and after the the mall is leveled because Jeremy Flint had been possessed by the demon summoned at Millennium Park, Meyer held a PST meeting where it was decided that Lucas Neuwirth would be released from prison to assist in defeating the demon. The next day, Meyer assisted Gedge in his office in explaining to Bubbles that Norman Lumpkins, may have killed in Chicago and may be in Las Vegas to kill again, and that Bubbles needed to follow him in order to discover what he was upon to and who he was doing it for. Upon Utonium and Sarah's return, Meyer convened a PST meeting, for which only Kathleen Keane was absent. Utonium explained what happened in Oregon, leaving out the part about Ryan Parker, and how he expected Blossom to return as soon as the Kubeliks rejected her. Meyer was shocked when, Sarah, frustrated and overwhelmed, stormed out of the office and went home. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Meyer, Elliott Meyer, Elliott Meyer, Elliott Meyer, Elliott Meyer, Elliott Meyer, Elliott Meyer, Elliott